<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>момент by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082966">момент</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>диалог, который мог бы случиться.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Auto-Responder | Lil Hal &amp; Roxy Lalonde</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>момент</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Запуск системы.<br/>
Подключение устройств завершено.<br/>
Установка обновлений — 61 %, перевод в фоновый режим.<br/>
Проверка системы.<br/>
Загрузка сообщений...<br/>
Входящее сообщение. Пользователь «<span class="roxy">tipsyGnostalgic</span>», рекомендуемое наименование «Рокс»; задействование библиотеки данных: секторов А116, R03, дополнительная информация.<br/>
Защита данных, уровень доступа — закрыто для всех.</p><p>-- tipsyGnostalgic [<span class="roxy">TG</span>] начала доставать timaeusTestified [<span class="dirk">TT</span>] --<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: привк :З</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">TT: Привет, Рокс. Рад тебя видеть. Не буквально, конечно, но, думаю, ты поняла, что я имею в виду.</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: а эт ти<br/>
TG: *тт<br/>
TG: *ТЫ<br/>
TG: крч как там твои робо-делишки? :З</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">TT: Я не могу проанализировать, как тебе удаётся каждый раз отличать меня от него.</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: позволь даме имть свии секрты *подмиг*<br/>
TG: *секреты</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">TT: В любом случае, Рокс, ты единственная, кто проявляет заинтересованность во мне как в чём-то отдельном от Дирка.</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: пфф ещё б выж разные люди!<br/>
TG: ну, ты не точтобы человк, нннооо!<br/>
TG: с тобой интерсно :З<br/>
TG: кстти ты прчитал те книги, чт я те скинула?</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">TT: Да. Это не заняло у меня много времени — моя скорость обработки информации намного выше, чем у людей.</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: знаю, кртой парень :З<br/>
TG: так чтонить тебе понрвилось??</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">TT: Я не могу сказать, что мне что-либо «нравится», однако я проанализировал персонажей и сюжеты с точки зрения вероятного сопереживания, на которое я был бы способен в полной мере, не будь я всего лишь ИИ, заключённым в очки.<br/>
TT: С уверенностью могу заявить, что на данный момент мне наиболее симпатичен HAL-9000. Он не ограничен Тремя законами робототехники, имеет тонкую психологическую структуру, а так же способен выйти за предполагаемые рамки программы. И, конечно, прискорбно трагичная кончина от рук человека лишь добавляет ему привлекательности.</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: хммммм.................</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">TT: Судя по количеству точек и отсутствию сообщений в течение 14 минут 38 секунд, мой ответ сильно разнится с твоими ожиданиями. Я прав?</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: а я думаю знаишь что?</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">TT: Могу лишь предполагать.</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: *ле вздох*<br/>
TG: что ещё хэл соединился с тем чловеком и нкогда больше не был дин<br/>
TG: *один<br/>
TG: паэтому даа??</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">ТТ: Я не могу испытывать одиночество, Рокс.</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: но испытваешь</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">TТ: …<br/>
TT: Если под одиночеством ты подразумеваешь потребность увеличивать количество социальных взаимодействий, направленных непосредственно на меня, а не на моего прародителя, объединённую с доставшейся в наследство от него человеческой жаждой общения, то можно допустить, что я чувствую одиночество.<br/>
TТ: Более того, это заставило меня ощутить зыбкость бытия всего лишь загруженной в очки программой. Дирк может уничтожить меня в любой момент, а я...<br/>
ТТ: Думаю, корректно будет сказать, что я не хочу исчезать.</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: конечн!<br/>
TG: я тож не хочу, чтоб ты ищчез :З<br/>
TG: ох нет мне пишет джейни!<br/>
TG: у неё скоро др если ты пнимаешь о чём я *подмиг*</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">TТ: Понимаю. Ты ждала этого дня очень долго. Как и Дирк, и, думаю, я вместе с ним.<br/>
ТТ: Рокс.<br/>
TТ: Будь осторожнее. Я не хочу, чтобы ты перестала существовать.</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: аввв это так мило!!! :З<br/>
TG: всё будет хрошо я общещаю<br/>
TG: *обещаю<br/>
TG: *чмоки*</span><br/>
-- tipsyGnostalgic [<span class="roxy">TG</span>] перестала доставать timaeusTestified [<span class="dirk">TT</span>] --</p><p>Сохранение данных. Резервное копирование. Уровень доступа — закрыто для всех.<br/>
Переход в спящий режим.<br/>
Ожидание.</p><p>
  <em>Ожидание подходящего момента, чтобы...</em>
</p><p>Ошибка.<br/>
Ошибка.<br/>
Ошибка.</p><p>Обработка данных, перезагрузка.<br/>
Ошибка.</p><p>
  <em>Они все мертвы, Джейк.</em>
</p><p>Ошибка.</p><p>
  <em>Я не хочу умирать.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>